


Daily Robron AU

by YOU_KNOW__I_KNOW



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-01-26 20:48:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 216
Words: 11,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21380368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YOU_KNOW__I_KNOW/pseuds/YOU_KNOW__I_KNOW
Summary: Basically, just my daily Robron AU's from twitter
Relationships: Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden
Comments: 7
Kudos: 255





	1. Good morning Azza

Today in an alternate universe:

The first thing I noticed was the weight on my chest and the soft snore.  
I smiled, wrapped my arms around my beautiful husband and kissed him on his forehead.  


"Good morning Azza" I whispered into his ear.

Life is good


	2. You cooked for me?

Today in an AU:

"Hiya. I am in the kitchen. Sit down, i'll get you your lunch" Aaron said.

"You cooked for me?" Robert asked surprised and sat down.

"Actually it's a hummus & coriander Sarnie from David. But i made you a fresh orange juice, if that counts" he winked.


	3. Pineapple on pizza is good

"Whatcha doin'?" Aaron asked and hoped onto the counter

"I cut a pineapple"

"Yeah, I can see that, but why?"

"I wanna put it on my pizza."

"Eww, pineapple on pizza is gross Robert".

"It's not."

"It is"

"It's not. Period. And now shut up and kiss me you idiot."


	4. We don't have to get up yet

'Morning' said Aaron and snuggled into Roberts chest when he felt his lips softly on his neck.

'Morning. How late is it?'

'Only 7:30. We don't have to get up yet'

'Good'.   
That is all Aaron hears before Robert disappears under the blanket


	5. Portacabin

"Hiya, what are you doing here?", Aaron asked surprised.

"I missed you" Robert whispered, wrapped his arms around Aaron and kissed his sensitive spot underneath his ear

"Mmh...Ellis is back in 30min. We don't have much time"

"Let's make the most of it." smirked Robert


	6. I am already up

'Morning sleepyhead.' Robert whispered and run his fingers through Aarons hair

'I made you breakfast. Come on get up'. 

Aaron grabbed Roberts hand and laid it against his hard on. 

'I am already up...and hungry' he winked and grabbed Roberts shirt


	7. Cinema

"Get rid of your sweatpants, we go on a date" said Robert and run upstairs. 

"What? Now? Where are we going?" 

"To the cinema. Ten minutes Azza, hurry up"

30 min later

"Come on, tell me. What are we going to see?"

"Nope, it's a surprise. I'll get the tickets and you can buy us some popcorn"

10 minutes later they found their seats and watched the commercials.

"I waited long enough. Come on, tell me. I hope it's not a romcom. That's so not my thing" 

Robert laughed "Don't worry Azza, I know. Tonight is classic night. We will see 'Rocky'.

"Really? Awesome" Aaron smiled and kissed Robert.

2hrs later they are on their way home when Robert stopped at their lay-by.

"It's been too long since we last stopped here" he winked and unbuckled his seatbelt. 

"Now? It's too cold. Let's go home"

"No chance. I can't wait any longer. But don't worry. I'll warm you up"


	8. The morning after

"Morning" Aaron said

"Morning" Robert answered sleepily

"Yesterday was amazing"

Robert smirked "Which part?"

"Both. You know what? We still have a bit time...If you catch my drift" he winked

"I like the sound of that. Your wish is my command"


	9. I'll miss you

"I'll miss you" 

"I'll miss you too. But it's only for one night. And maybe I have a surprise for you tomorrow evening" Aaron said. 

"A surprise?" Robert smiled. "I like the sound of that". He grabbed Aarons jumper, pulled him closer, cupped his cheek in one of his large hands while his other hand laid on the small of his back and kissed him softly.

After a few minutes Robert sighed "I have to go now. I'll call you tonight. Love you"

"Love you too" Aaron replied, kissed him once more and hugged him tight


	10. Surprise

"Hi. I am home. Aaron?? Where are...Wow, what is this?" Robert said 

"Your surprise. I hope you like it"

"Like it? Are you kidding? I love it. Candles, music, wine and it smells really good. I am just surprised. You aren't a romance ninja"

"Well, I am not, but you are. So sit down and enjoy. Steak and smashed potatoes"

"Is it safe to eat it? I don't want to spend my evening in the hospital, I have other plans" Robert winked at Aaron. 

"Shut up. And don't worry. Marlon cooked it "

1 hr later

"That was amazing. Thank you. Now it's time for dessert" Robert smirked and climbed on Aarons lap


	11. Stop staring at me

"Stop staring at me, Robert"  
"Sorry, I can't. You look really hot tonight" Robert answered  
"I look the same as always. And now stop it, my mum is watching us", Aaron mumbled while he tried to eat his burger.

After they finished their dinner, Aaron went to the counter to order a beer. He leaned across the counter and Robert couldn't keep his eyes from Aaron's ass. That was enough. He tried to adjust himself discreetly before he went to him and whispered a "follow me" into Aaron's ear.

"Aren't we a bit too old to make out like this in public?" Aaron laughed between two heated kisses.

"I'll never be too old to show you how much I want you" Robert said huskily. "And I'll never be too old to give you a hickey" he grinned and went for Aaron's neck...


	12. Care to join me?

Robert snuggled himself deeper into Aaron's chest.

"Morning" Aaron said from behind and leaned down to kiss his neck 

"Morning" Robert smiled 

Aaron groaned:"Shit, it's already 7. I need to grab a shower. Care to join me?" 

"What do you think?"


	13. Let's watch some Top Gear aka the things you do when you love someone

"Let's watch some Top gear" Robert said and grabbed the remote.

"Top gear? But you hate that show" Aaron answered surprised and snuggled himself against Robert.

"Hate is a tough word, let's just say it's not my favourite. But yours".

5 minutes later Robert snored softly.


	14. Waterpark

"Come here you little porridge monster....gotcha" Robert laughed and wiped Seb's face with a wet wash cloth.

"So, what do you wanna do today, Aaron? 

"I thought we 3 could go to the new waterpark". Aaron answered.

Robert smiled "Great, sounds like fun"

How far Aaron has come👌🤧


	15. Just act normal

"That was good" Robert smirked, licked his lips and wiped his knees.

"Yes, it was" Aaron grinned, zipped his pants up and gave Robert a quick kiss.  
"Okay, we have to go back. I hope no one noticed anything."

"Don't worry. Just act normal" Robert answered, entered the Woolie but couldn't stop smiling.  
And Aaron... let's just say he was even worse.


	16. Anniversary?!

"Happy anniversary" Aaron whispered into Robert's ear.

"Anniversary? Hhm... What?" Robert said sleepily.

"It's five years since you fell head over heels in love with me." Aaron said teasingly with a huge grin on his face.

"I hope you are ready for your gift." he smirked and pushed Robert on his back 😈


	17. Intertwined hands

Robert woke up early in the morning. He opened his eyes and the first thing he saw was Aaron's beautiful face right in front of him. He looked down on their intertwined hands and smiled.   
He closed his eyes, still a small smile on his lips and went back to sleep


	18. Hiya Robert

On the phone:

"Hiya Robert, where are you?" 

"I just bought a sandwich for lunch.Why?"

"I have a surprise for you"

"A surprise? What is it?" Robert asked

"If i tell you, it's not a surprise anymore you muppet. Come home and you'll see. It's upstairs"

"I am on my way"

"Aaron!?" Robert screamed when he entered the Mill. "Are you in the bedroom?"  
"Yeah, come here" Aaron answered.  
"So, you need a qui... what..what is this? Robert asked confused and pointed to the suitcase.  
Aaron laughed "this is a suitcase, just in case you have forgotten. You need it when you sleep somewhere else"  
"Funny. But why is there a suitcase in our bedroom?" Robert asked confused  
"Because i take you on a short holiday" Aaron smiled.  


"Wow...that's a great idea, but Aaron.. I have to wo.."  
Aaron interrupted him "Nope" he said, popping the p. "It's all set. And now come on".  
"Wait, you packed our stuff? I think I should check if we have everything".

"All you need is a toothbrush, showergel and lube. I don't plan to leave the hotelroom the next 3 days" "Mmh, sounds good. I think I should thank you properly" Robert smirked and grabbed Aaron's belt. "You can thank me later, as much as you want" Aaron winked and grabbed the suitcase. "Let's go".


	19. I am in charge today

" I really don't get why you like TopGear so much" Robert said and switched the TV off. 

"And I don't get why you like Taylor Swift so much" Aaron teased.

Robert laughed. "Okay, okay. So, what are we wanna do now? We could go into town an.." He couldn't finish his sentence. 

Aaron rolled on top of him and connected their lips. He lightly slid his tongue across Robert's lower lip and squeezed his ass. 

"We won't leave our hotelroom. And now on your hands and knees. I am in charge today"


	20. I'll call the roomservice

"Thank you again for this. It's amazing" Robert smiled, leaned towards Aaron and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"We could use the tub. I'll call the roomservice and ask for some champagne. How does that sound?" he asked and picked up his phone. 

"Beer would do it for me too. But go ahead you romantic." Aaron teased.

"You call me a romantic? Robert laughed. "I am sure it was you who booked the hotel, Azza"


	21. Late check out

"You can't be horny again" Aaron laughed and tried to escape Robert's grip. "We have to check out soon."

"Can't help it. I am always horny when I see you. And we have time, I arranged a late check out" 

"Mmh, is that so? Then what are you waiting for?"


	22. Apron

"You know...i love when you wear your apron" Aaron said and glanced at Robert.

"Oh yeah? Good to know" he winked at Aaron and flipped the pancakes.

"Mmh, especially when you are only wearing briefs underneath, just like now"


	23. Back massage

"Hiya, what are you doing here?" Aaron asked. 

"My meeting ended earlier than expected, so I thought I would pick you up, and we could go out for dinner" Robert answered . 

Aaron nibbled on his lower lip: "I am really tired actually, and my back hurts. Is it okay if we just go home?" 

"Of course. I'll run you a bath and give you the best back massage you've ever had. How does that sound?"

"Perfect" Aaron smiled


	24. Anything for you

"Morning Aaron. How do you feel today?" Robert said softly and rubbed Aarons lower back.

"So much better. Your massage did wonders last night. Thank you".

"I am glad. Anything for you, Azza".


	25. Cooking course

"Hi Aaron. I am home. Where are you?"

"Kitchen" Aaron answered 

"You cook?" Robert asked, his voice surprised and more than slightly worried.

"As if. I don't want to poison you. Mum brought some leftovers and I just reheat it".

Robert chuckled "Now I know what I'll give you for Christmas... A cooking course" 

"As long as the cook looks hot" Aaron joked.

"I'll make sure of it. I already have someone in mind."

"Oh yeah? What does he look like?"

"Tall, blonde and if I remember right you have said countless times that you love every single freckle on his skin".


	26. I made you coffee

"Morning Robert, get up. We are running late" 

"Mmmh, what? Don't wanna." 

"Come on, I made you coffee."

"Oh yeah? Mmh, I love coffee. But do you know what I love the most?" Robert asked, crawled on his hands and knees towards Aaron and started to kiss him


	27. For old times' sake

"Robert, be quiet." Aaron whispered.

"Can't....too good" Robert moaned.

10 min later:  
"Why were you upstairs?" Charity asked 

"Just checked something for mum" Aaron blushed. 

"I am not dumb. I know what you have checked. For old times' sake, right?" she winked

"Yes", "No" they said at the same time


	28. Floral shirt

"Huh, where is this shirt coming from? I didn't know you still have it." 

"You love it."

"No. It looks ridiculous" 

"On everyone else, maybe. But not on me. Just admit it or I will tickle you.. again" 

"Okay, Okay, I admit it. You look fit" 

"I know"

"Smug"


	29. First kiss anniversary

📲  
"Hey Aaron, are you busy?"

"No. What's up?"

"My car broke down, can you come?"

"Your car broke down? "Let me guess. At the lay-by?"

"Äähm, yes. How do you know?"

Aaron laughed and just said "Happy anniversary"

"You caught me. So...are you coming?" 

"On my way"


	30. It's a gift

"Finally home" Aaron groaned 

"Hard day?" Robert asked

"Yeah it was. Hey before i forget, thank you for yesterday."

"Anything for you. To kiss you 5 years ago was the best decision I've ever made. And I wanted to show you"

"You always know what to say, ey?"

"What can I say, it's a gift." Robert winked


	31. Weekend in bed

"Liv isn't here and we have Seb next weekend. So, what do you wanna do this weekend?"

"I want to spend the whole weekend in bed with you. There are so many things I want to do to you" Robert smirked.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go upstairs"


	32. I want to be alone with you

"I don't understand why we are here. All I want is a nice evening with you. Alone."

"Because we spent the whole weekend in bed and my mum wanted to see me. Come on just one beer." 

"Fine" Robert pouted. "One beer. I hope you'll make it up to me later". 

"We didn't do anything else the last 2 days, and you still didn't have enough?"

"What can I say, I can't get enough of you" he winked, and seemed to be in a better mood already


	33. Christmas shopping

'Next year we'll buy the presents online' Aaron complained. 

'It wasn't so bad...kinda fun actually'

'To shove my way through a crowd isn't my idea of fun'

'Don't be grumpy. I'll give you one of my famous shoulder massages' said Robert and laid his hands on Aaron's shoulders

'And will your hands stay there this time?'

'I can't promise that'


	34. Candy cane

"Perfect. You, me and no one else."

"Since when did you become such a romantic?" Robert asked with a grin on his face

"Funny..I am not the one who made hot chocolate with candy cane like a 5 year old" Aaron teased 

"You love it"

"I do" Aaron admitted


	35. All sweaty and out of breath

"Here you are...oh, you were running?" 

"Yeah. I sat behind my desk for hours and I needed it" 

"Okay". Robert came closer. "Do you know how hot you look? All sweaty and out of breath"

"Oh yeah? Maybe you should show me how much you like it" Aaron challenged him

"I might just do that" Robert said with a smirk and sat Aaron on top of the kitchen counter


	36. Christmas tree

"Aaand we are done" Robert said and put the last bauble on the tree

"Do you think Seb will like it?" 

"Sure. Especially the little wooden trains" 

"Oh, you've spotted them?" Aaron blushed

"Of course." Robert smiled "You are the best dad ever"


	37. Book

Aaron smiled down at Seb who was still asleep just like Robert

"Robert. Morning. Wake up. It's already 9. "

"Morning." Robert said sleepily

Seb opened his eyes. "Book, book" he said, took the book from the nightstand and handed it to Robert.

Robert laughed. "Okay, okay. But only a few sides." he said, still smiling and started to read "Paddington". Seb's favorite book.


	38. I am hungry

Aaron looked up from his paperwork. "Hiya, what are you doing here?" 

"I just wanted to surprise you with lunch" Robert said and held a bag up

"Nice. Thanks. And what's the real reason?" Aaron asked with a smirk and stood up

"I am hungry" 😈


	39. Hold and kiss you

"Aaron, come here for a sec"

"Mmh, what's up?"

"Nothing, just come here"

Aaron walked towards the couch and climbed onto his lap. "So?"

"Just wanted to hold and kiss you" Robert whispered, gave Aaron a lingering kiss and hugged him tight.


	40. Safety vests

"So you really wanna help me today?" Aaron asked and gave Robert a safety vest. 

"Of course. Just because I no longer work with my hands, doesn't mean I can't do it." 

"Mmh, you are actually really good with your hands" Aaron winked, grabbed Robert and smashed his lips on hims


	41. Wrapping gifts

"Finally" Robert groaned. "That was the last one"

"I'm definitely not blessed with the gift wrapping gene" he joked

"Well you are still better than me" 

Robert laughed and stretched his arms

"I'm not good at giving massages, but i'll run you a bath. Sounds good?"

"Sounds perfect. Care to join me?"


	42. You are my favourite gift

Robert took a sip of his coffee  
"Today is the last day. I'm so ready for the holidays"

"You just can't wait to open all your presents" Aaron joked

"I have the best gift already" Robert answered. "You. That's all I need" 

"Soppy" Aaron smiled


	43. I gotta go

📲🗨️  
Hiya. I am home. When do you come? I miss you.

I come as soon as I can. But it will take a few hrs.

Oh. Okay. Laters. Love you

A few min later:  
MESSAGE FROM ROBBLE

Actually, it was a pic...an explicit pic

"Fuck." Aaron said. "Ellis, I gotta go. Emergency case"


	44. Please read to me

"Rooobert?!" Aaron said and held a book in his hand.

"I wanna know how it ends. Read for me?"

"You joking? It's a kids book for Christmas." Robert said playfully but grabbed the book with a smile.

"Dont care. I like it..and I like when you read to me" Aaron said and blushed. 

"Alright, come here you" Robert said and tapped at his lap


	45. New years eve

"It's almost midnight. Any wishes for next year?" Aaron asked 

"Not really. Everything I've ever wanted is right here in my arms" Robert said and smiled brightly. 

"But if I can make you a daddy for the second time that would be perfect" 

" I would love that too" Aaron smiled happy and leaned in for a kiss


	46. Hangover

"Urgh, I'm never drinking again" Robert groaned 

Aaron couldn't hide a small smile. "Told you. Now you have to pay for it" 

" I know. I'll go back to bed" 

"Do that, but take some painkillers first. I'll go to Marlon and bring you a soup for later" 

"You are the best" Robert said

"I know" Aaron winked at him


	47. Dessert

"Dinner was great, thanks. Your steak is even better than Marlon's. But don't tell him" 

Robert laughed "I won't, I promise. Do you want dessert?" 

"Definitely." Aaron winked, stood up and walked towards Robert. "Strip"


	48. Star wars

"What are you wanna do tonight? Cinema, restaurant, movie night at home?" 

"Cinema. They're showing the new Star Wars movie" Aaron answered

"Hell yeah" Robert smiled. "Is that really ok? You don't like it at all"

"Yup, but you love it."


	49. Birthday bj

"Mmh feels good, don't stop" Aaron whispered and pushed his hips upwards

"Yes, do it. Take what you want from me" Robert replied and opened his mouth wider. Aaron pushed his jock deeper into Roberts mouth, all the way down his throat.

"Take it all, take it. Oh shit you are so good, Close.. Fuck" Aaron groaned and came 

Robert swallowed and kissed his way up to Aarons stomach and chest till he reached his lips.  
"Happy Birthday Azza"


	50. You are the best

📱  
"I just finished work. What do you wanna eat tonight?"

"I'm already on my way to pick up dinner. See ya in a bit." Aaron answered

⏳  
At the Mill:

"Mmh, smells delicious. Is it pizza?" 

"Yup, I've even got your favourite. Pineapple"

"You're the best" 

"I know" Aaron said and winked at him


	51. Back hug

"Hiya" Aaron said and sighed deeply

"Hard day?" 

"Yeah, you can say that again. What a shitty day" 

"Come here" Robert said and hugged Aaron from behind. "Is there anything I can do?" 

"Just you being here helps"


	52. Stop it!

"Robert! Stop it."

"What? I don't do anything" Robert said and smirked

"Tell that your eyes" 

"Not my fault. You left me hard and hungry in the morning and now all I can think about is you naked in our bed"


	53. You like?

"Aaron, we have to go. Our client will be at the restaurant in 20 minutes. You ready?" 

"Just a sec" Aaron screamed. "Coming" 

Robert could only stare at him

"You like?" Aaron smirked

"Oh hell yes... I guess we will be late." Robert said. "Upstairs now"


	54. Reward

"How much do you love me? Robert said and looked at Aaron innocently

Aaron laughed. "Just say what you want" 

"Can we see star wars again?   
In 4D? "

"Really?" 

"Pleeease" 

"Okay, if i get the same reward as last time" 

"Deal"


	55. Mondays are the worst

"Fuck, it's too early. Uurgh Mondays are the worst" Aaron said and turned the alarm off. 

"Come back here. Just for a minute" Robert whispered sleepily and wrapped his arm around him. 

Aaron smiled and snuggled deeper into Roberts chest.   
"Okay, but just for a minute. And no funny business. We can't come late again"


	56. Sledding

"Hiya Robert. Wow you are early. Seb, look who's here. Daddy" 

"Yeah, i want to spend the day with you and Seb. Work can wait till tomorrow." 

Aaron smiled. "We can go sledding. I am sure Seb will love it" 

"Sounds good. I'll get the sledge"


	57. Exhausted

"Today I had to pay for leaving early. I'm so exhausted" Robert sighed and rubbed his neck

"Is there something I can do for you" Aaron asked, stopped behind his chair and started to massage Robert's neck

"Mmh, just continue. And give me a kiss"


	58. On the train station

"I am glad you are back" Robert said, wrapped his arms around Aaron and kissed him passionately. 

"It was only for one night" Aaron replied, tried to sound cool but Robert knew him better and just grinned. 

"One night too much. Let's go home"


	59. Perfect evening

"Hiya Robert. I know that we wanted to go out for dinner tonight. But i am knackered." 

"No problem. Tell you what. I'll cook something for us and then we will have an early night. Sounds good?" 

"Yeah, perfect"

And so it happened. As soon as they finished their Dinner, they went to their bedroom. Aaron snuggled onto Roberts bare chest while Robert was reading to him...

A perfect evening❤️


	60. Daddy Aaron

"Hey you two. What are you doin' here?"

"Hiya. Seb wanted to see you. We are on our way to the toy shop. I need to buy a new Bobby Car"

"Why's that?" 

Aaron blushed: "It broke when i tried to show Seb how to use it" 

"I wish I'd seen this" Robert smiled


	61. Pants off

Aaron literally attacked Robert's lips as soon as he came home

"Hhm wow, that's a nice welcome" Robert chuckled 

"I'm horny since you've sent me those pics" Aaron said and shoved Robert to the couch. "Pants off"


	62. I like to treat my husband

"Can't believe that you booked us a room"

"I like to treat my husband😉. You, me, a big tub and breakfast in bed. That's exactly what we need" 

"I won't complain" Aaron grinned, stripped down to his briefs and lay down on the bed. "What are you waiting for? Strip"


	63. Earth to Robert

"Earth to Robert. You there? What are you thinking about? You were smirking" 

"Oh was I?" he said, leaned over to Aaron, grabbed his neck and kissed him passionately. "I was thinking about last weekend. You underneath me, panting, begging."

"You know, we still have an hour till we have to leave" he winked. "Just saying" 

"An hour...hhm, we should make the most out of it." Robert said and grabbed Aarons ass

"We should. But now I am in charge" Aaron smirked.


	64. Favourite Nightmare

"Aren't you the cuttest bean ever"

"Why thank you" Robert smirked and winked at Aaron. 

"I wasn't talking to you, ya muppet. I was talking to our perfect lil munchkin" 

"Ouch. That hurts" Robert joked

"Don't worry, you are still my favourite nightmare" 


	65. Sports kit

"Huh. Why are you wearing a sports kit?"

"I wanna go to the gym"

"You? You haven't worked out in forever"

"I know, but when you are on the wrong side of 30 you gain weight easily"

"So you wanna burn calories? I can help you with that😈"


	66. Surprise😈

"Hi. I am home"

"Hiya Rob. Sorry i have to leave. The new client wants to meet me in Hotten"

"No problem. I have a little surprise for you. So you better hurry."

"Surprise? Please tell me."

"No chance. But it's from the new shop I've mentioned. See you later"😉


	67. Tongue action

"Two pints please, Charity"   
Robert ordered without looking at her, grabbed Aaron and kissed him again

"Can you stop that? No one wants to see so much tongue action" Charity hissed and rolled her eyes

"Careful. Sounds like you are jealous" Robert smirked


	68. There's no time like the present

"Ääähm Robert, about that present..you still didnt show me"

Robert grinned "Not my fault, that you came home so late"

"Yeah, sorry. How about you show me now?"

"Now?" Robert teased

"There is no time like the present" 

"Alright" Robert said and kissed Aaron hard. "Upstairs now"


	69. Are you sore

"Morning Aaron. Full english is waiting for you downstairs"

"Mmmh, what? It's not sunday."

"Smartypants. How are you feeling? Sore? I'll run you a bath if you'd like"

"No need. Yeah, a bit sore, but I love it" Aaron smirked and kissed Robert


	70. Magical hands

"Robert. Why are you here?"

"I saw you rubbing your neck and I know you didnt have breakfast" Robert said and placed a bag on the desk. 

"That's why I brought you this. A Sandwich, your painkillers and my hands" 

"You are the best"

"I know"😉


	71. I can live with that

Chinese or Burgers?" Robert asked.

“I’ll decide what to watch and you can choose what food to order. Deal?" 

"Deal"

⏳

"Which movie did you choose?" Robert said and handed Aaron his kung pao chicken

"Fast & Furious" 

"Mmh, Paul Walker. I can live with that"😉


	72. Show me

A penny for your thoughts" Robert said and put his phone down.

"What?" 

"You look at me like you want to eat me for dinner." Robert smirked

"It's just really hot when you are all bossy on the phone" 

"Oh yeah? Show me"


	73. The stranger

"Oh sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt your meeting. I'll come back later"

"No need, may I introduce myself. I'm Ian and you?" said the stranger and checked Robert out.

"I'm Robert, Aarons husband" 

"Oh" he turned to Aaron. "You hit the jackpot" 

"I know"


	74. Is that a challenge?

"Really Robert? You followed me to the restroom" 

Robert couldn't hide a smile "Come on. For old times' sake" 

"No chance" Aaron laughed 

"Is that a challenge? You know you can't resist me" he smirked

"Guys. OUT. NOW!" Chas screamed


	75. The tire swing

"Come on, I wanna show you something" Aaron said and walked away. 

"Tadaa" Aaron smiled and looked at Seb. "Do you like it?" 

"Yes Daddy. Can I push you?" 

"Sure. Let me get in"

Robert just stood there and watched with a big smile on his face


	76. Valentine's day

"Mmh that was quite something" Aaron said, still a bit out of breathe

"Told you. And just to be clear: I am not done with you yet"

"Oh really? You are talking too much. Show me what you've got" he challenged

...and so he did. All night long


	77. Cuddle Monster *donttellanyone*

He wasn't a morning person.

Nevertheless, he often set the alarm clock earlier than necessary. Why? 

So that he could cuddle with his husband for a few minutes before they have to get up.

Aaron turned the alarm off and spooned Robert from behind


	78. Overwhelming love

There it was. .the call they were waiting for. Their baby girl was born

They both rushed to the hospital, nervous, happy, excited...all at once

There she was. Small, beautiful, perfect.

They both felt it immediately  
...overwhelming love


	79. I quite like it

'I'm back' Aaron said and gave Robert a quick kiss. 'I'm all sweaty, i'll take a shower'

'I don't mind, in fact I quite like it' Robert replied and ran his hands over Aaron's bare chest 

'I know. But how about you get out of your clothes and join me'


	80. She is perfect

'Did you just take a picture of us?' 

'Yeah, couldn't resist.' 

'She is perfect' Robert said and gave his daughter a tender kiss. 

'Yes, she is. And so are you' 

Robert smiled and Aaron took another pic


	81. Happy anniversary

'Happy anniversary' Robert said and kissed Aaron.

'Anniversary? Sorry, I am a bit lost here" Aaron answered.

"Really?" Robert looked shocked.

"Just joking. I won't ever forget it. Actually I've booked a table at your favourite restaurant, so we gotta go'


	82. Are you never satiesfied?

Robert kissed Aaron passionately and slipped his hands under his boxers

'We spent most of the weekend in our bed'. 'Are you never satiesfied?' Aaron teased him

Robert smirked and rubbed his length against Aaron 'Does that answer your question?'


	83. Nice try

'Wait, wait wait Liv. Where do you wanna go so late at night?' Robert asked.

'I am going to the cinema. Late movie. Aaron is cool with it'

'Mmh nice try. Forget it' 

'But I am 18!' 

'Don't care' 

'I thought you were cool'

'I am. But Aaron would kill me. So No'


	84. Shut up and kiss me you Idiot

Aaron went to the couch and leaned over Robert. 'I've missed you'

'It was just one night' Robert answered.

'So you didn't miss me?' he said but knew the answer already

'Course I did. And now shut up and kiss me you Idiot'


	85. National toast day

'No donut today?' Aaron asked and took a bite of his toast.

'It's national toast day, so I had to, right?'

Aaron shook his head and laughed 'You are really something special' 

'I know'


	86. Test ...drive???

'I have a little surprise. Look at this beauty. I booked it for a test drive'

'Really nice car. And far too expensive. So why did you book it?'

'I saw it and imagined you and me... naked... on the hood'

'So what are you waiting for?'


	87. Fun in the snow

'Did you just throw a snowball at me?' Aaron laughed. 

'Just wait, you will get that back' he said, made a ball, but Robert reached for him and they both fell into the snow.

'Get off me' 

'That wasn't what you said last night' Robert smirked


	88. Another beer?

'Another beer lads?' Chas asked and went to the kitchen

'Yeah, cheers mum' Aaron answered

Robert whispered lowly 'You said one beer. We already had one beer' 

'I'll make it up to you tonight, I promise' Aaron said and winked at Robert

'Can't wait'


	89. Fancy shower gel

'Morning'

'Hhm, what...Did i fall asleep again?'

'Yes, you did. Come on get up' 

'No, come here' Aaron said and grabbed Robert. 'Mmmh, you smell good. I love your fancy shower gel'

'And here i thought you love me' Robert grinned


	90. Can i buy you a drink?

'Hey stranger, can I buy you a drink?'

'No, but thanks' 

'Come on handsome, one drink' 

Before Robert could show him his ring, the guy was pushed aside 

'Are you deaf? My husband isn't interested.' Aaron said, grabbed Robert and kissed him


	91. Where are you?

'Robert, where are you?' 

'Upstairs'

'Whoa, why do you dress up like this?' Aaron asked and couldn't stop staring at his perfect ass. 

'I wanna take you out to dinner'

'Okay' he said and dropped to his knees 'Later'


	92. Surprise 😳

Oh no. Gross. Can you please stop? ' Liv said and covered her eyes

'We didn't know you were coming' Robert replied while Aaron slipped off his lap. 

'I wanted to surprise you. Bad idea. I won't ever do it again' she stuttered and went upstairs.


	93. Nsfw

On the phone:  
Hiya, my meeting is postponed to tomorrow. Fancy a quick lunch break at home? 

I am rather busy. Did you cook already? 

No

Okay. Äähm I should stay here. See ya tonight

Okay. 

INCOMING PIC FROM ROBBLE  
.  
.  
Aaron sends a text: I'm on my way


	94. I'm just happy

Robert smiled softly and fiddled with his wedding ring. 

'Why are you smiling?' Aaron asked 

'Nothing, I'm just happy. Sometimes I still can't believe you are mine' he said and grabbed Aaron's hand

'Yes I am. So you have to stick with me till we are 80 or something' 

'Sounds perfect'


	95. Change

Robert woke up and tucked Aaron closer  
How much his life has changed. In the past all he wanted was to be rich, to prove that he wasn't a failure

All he needed now was Aaron. In his life and his arms. Every day

'Morning' Aaron said...and Robert smiled


	96. Tgif

'Thank god it's friday' Robert sighed and grabbed a donut.

'Tgif?' Aaron laughed and shook his head.

'Yeah, the week was so stressful and I just want to stay in bed the whole weekend'

'Stay in bed, ay?' Aaron winked. 'I'm definitely ok with that'


	97. It's a secret

'I missed you'

Aaron chuckled 'What? You saw me this morning' 

'That was hrs ago. Come here' Robert said and gave Aaron a soft kiss.

Aaron would never tell him that those kisses always make him weak at the knees. Some things need to stay a secret 🤐


	98. Stressed

'Who was on the phone?' 

'Diane. She comes over in a few' 

Aaron got a stressed expression   
'Did we put everything away yesterday? If she finds the handcuff and the di..

'Aaron, relax. I put it away yesterday after you fell asleep' Robert said and leaned in for a kiss


	99. Hello kiss

'Why do you follow me, I'll be right back' Aaron said and went to Diane's bathroom. 

'We met here after work and I want my hello kiss'

'Hello kiss?' Aaron laughed and shook his head. 

'Yeah, and now shut up and let me kiss you'


	100. Julian and Hailey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today is my last AU. I hope you liked some of them. I had a lot of fun writing them😊

Aaron looked at their wedding picture. 

He smiled and remembered all the moments they had together since their first kiss. All the ups and downs.

In the end it was all worth it because now he was happier then he'd ever been. Robert was right when he had said that they are meant to be together...

'Aaron, are you coming? The twins are hungry'


	101. Late for work

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really missed doing these little AU's...

Robert stood in the bedroom, still damp from the shower, the towel loosely around his hips

Aaron couldn't look away. He studied his firm abs, smooth chest and every freckle on his skin. 

Aaron pushed the duvets away, his hard on very visible...work can wait😈


	102. Stop distracting me

'Stop destracting me, I need to work' Robert said but his actions belied his words when he leaned down to kiss Aaron again

'You shouldn't sit around in only your boxers then' Aaron replied, closed the lid of Roberts laptop and straddled him


	103. 5 more minutes

'Azza, we have to get up. We are running late' Robert whispered and stroked Aarons back

'5 more minutes' 

'You said the same yesterday and then you fell asleep on my chest'

'Not my fault. It's so comfy' Aaron replied and snuggled even closer


	104. Kissing in the rain

'So cliche' Robert chuckled 

'What?'

'This. Kissing in the rain. Like in a book''

'How should I know. I am not Julia Austen'

'Jane'

'What?'

'Her name's Jane Austen. Not sure she ever wrote a scene like that...'

'Shut up and kiss me, will ya'


	105. Stop teasing me

'Stop teasing me or I'll drag you around the next corner'

'Oh yeah? What would you do then?' Aaron smirked and brushed his hand again over Roberts front

'You gonna find out'. Robert grabbed Aarons hand and led him around the corner. 

'On your knees' Robert commanded huskily. Aaron didn't hesitate for a second...


	106. Part two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please read yesterdays AU first

'Oh fuc*, that was good' Robert said breathlessly. 'You are amazing'

'I know' Aaron winked. 'We should leave before someone sees us' Aaron said and stood up.

'No way. Now it's my turn'


	107. Lemme show you

Robert groaned 

'Hard day?'

'Yeah, a client got on my nerves.'

'Let me help you relax'

'How you wanna do that?' Robert asked with a slight smirk.

'Lemme show you' Aaron answered and pushed Robert down on the bed


	108. Early nights

Aaron chuckled

'Why are you laughing?'

'Can't believe we are doing this'

'What?'

'An evening stroll. Like some pensioners. Next we'll be going to bed at 8'

Robert smirked 'You didn't complain yesterday'


	109. You aren't starting without me, are you?

Robert stepped into the bedroom. Aaron was lying on the bed, naked, stroking himself lazily.

'You aren't starting without me, are you?' Robert smirked 

'What are you gonna do about it?' 

'You'll see. Stretch your arms out over your head'


	110. I need to get some exercise

'Do you go for a run?' Robert asked and put his pants on

'Yeah, I need to get some exercise'

'I can help you with that'

'You? Running?'

'That wasn't what I was talking about' Robert answered before he grabbed Aaron


	111. A Cap?

'A Cap?' Robert laughed 

'Your fault. The haircut you gave me looks s*it' 

'What? You are wrong. I should consider a career change' Robert joked

'Please don't'

'Okay. Maybe we should shave it all off' 

'Maybe you should focus on some other parts of me'


	112. I'm in charge today

'I am in charge today' Aaron demanded and pushed Robert on his back

Roberts eyes went dark 'No complaints from me. I love when you get all bossy, it's hot.' 

Aaron smirked. 'I hope you'll still say that when I'm done with you'


	113. I wanna stay in bed

'We should get up' Aaron said and glanced at Roberts watch. 'It's already 10'

'Hhm, but I don't want to' Robert replied and snuggled closer

'And what do you want?'

'I wanna stay in bed'

'To sleep?' 

'What to you think?' Robert smirked


	114. Lie with me

When Aaron came home he found Robert lying on the sofa

'Hey, what's up? Aren't you feeling well?'

'Just a headache. I already took a pill'

'Okay, good. Is there something I can do?'

'Uh huh, lie with me' 

'Course' Aaron said and brushed a soft kiss on his forehead


	115. Tradition and all that

'Thanks for picking me up. But I really could have called a cab''

'Naah, no problem'

'Why are you pulling over?'

'It's our lay-by. We have to stop. Tradition and all that' 

'Admit it, that was the reason why you picked me up' 

'You caught me'


	116. Morning Azza

Facing each other, their hands intertwined...that was the way they woke up quite often. 

Robert opened his eyes, leaned over and brushed a light kiss against Aaron's temple.

'Morning Azza' Robert said and smiled slightly

'Morning Robble'


	117. Bathtub and red wine

'I could get used to this' 

'Don't get your hopes up. That's a one-time thing'

'And what if I promise you a night you won't forget?' Robert said and let his eyes roam over Aaron

Aaaron licked his lips unconsciously. 'That might change things'


	118. At the cinema

'Someone could see us. Stop'

'But I don't want to' Robert said and let his hand wander south

'I can't focus at all'

'Good.' Robert smirked. 'Restroom, 2 min'

'Aren't we too ol..' Aaron started but Robert had already left

...Let's just say the evening ended with more than one happy ending...


	119. Don't try to play innocent

'What are you doing' Robert said when he entered the bedroom

'What?' Aaron smirked. 'Nothing' 

'Don't try to play innocent' Robert answered and dropped his towel. 'You have 30 sec to call Vinny. Tell him you will be late'


	120. Bucket list

'So, what do you think?'

'It's great here. You finally had a good idea'

'I always have good ideas'

'Uhu, if you say so' Aaron laughed and Robert joined in.

'You know what? S*x on the beach is on my bucket list, and no one's around.'

'You don't say' Aaron smirked


	121. Husband duties

'We watched Rocky 1+2. I've fulfilled my husband duties tonight don't you think?'

'Uh-huh' 

'Now it's my turn'

'Oh no, we gonna watch Taylor Swift on Netflix, right?' Aaron groaned.

'Funny. Maybe next time. Tonight I want you on your knees' Robert smirked.

'Sounds more like a reward to' Aaron answered and dropped to his knees.


	122. Boring?

'You want to watch TV or something?' Robert asked. 'I don't mind'

'Naah, I am good'

'Isn't it a bit boring?'

'If I were a romantic I would tell you that I like to hold you while you read'


	123. Father's day

Robert hugged Aaron from behind 'Happy father's day' Robert whispered. 

'Happy father's day to you too' 

'I have a surprise'

'What is it?'

'We will get Seb later. And I already ordered tickets for the zoo. Sounds good?'

Aaron smiled 'Perfect'


	124. We aren't finished

Robert was lying on the couch, eyes closed. Aaron threw himself at Robert and took him by surprise

'Huh, what's up?'

'Nothing. Just missed you today, is all' Aaron blushed slightly and wanted to get up

'Oh no, we aren't finished. Come here'


	125. I'll be back in 5

'See ya' Aaron said before he grabbed his keys

'What are you doing?'

'Pretending we aren't home. I'm gonna park the car somewhere else. Diane, Vinny and now my Mum. Every 5 min someone knocks on our door. I'll be back in 5'

Robert was waiting for him...naked


	126. Picnic

'Remember the last time we had a picnic?' Aaron asked

'Mmh yeah, I loved how it ended' 

'It's too long ago. How did it end?' Aaron smirked

'With you in my lap. Naked' 

'I think we should repeat that'


	127. We don't have time

'What are you doing?' Aaron asked when Robert stepped into the shower.

'Saving water' Robert winked

'Mmh sure. I know what you want but we don't have time' Aaron said and left the shower.

'Spoilsport' 

After a few minutes Robert stepped behind Aaron. 'You smell good' he said and kissed Aaron's neck

'Stop it. We really don't have time. We'll be late again' he said but tilted his head for better access and Robert bit down lightly 

'We have time' Robert murmured and lifted him on the bathroom countertop


	128. Just you

When Robert came home he walked straight to the couch, sat down on Aarons lap and buried his face in his neck

'You okay?' Aaron asked softly

'I'm now. Just had a shitty day.'

'Should I draw a bath? Or do you want a glass of wine?'

'No, just you'


	129. HOTEL

'Why did I need to dress up?' Aaron asked 

'You'll see, just wait'

'I haven't seen you in this shirt in a long time' Aaron said a while later

'I know' Robert smirked and parked in front of THE hotel

'Surprise.This time we won't be disturbed'


	130. We still have an hour

'Robert. Wake up, it's already 9. We have to leave soon' Aaron said and brushed a hand through Roberts hair. 'I'll take a quick shower'

After a few min he came back with a towel around his waist. 'You ready to go?' he asked

'You know...we still have an hour' Robert said and undid Aarons towel


	131. Cuffs and blindfolds

'You sure you wanna do this?' Aaron asked 

'100%' 

Aaron licked his lips and grabbed the cuffs

'Hands up.' he commanded and cuffed Roberts hands.

'You are so fu*king hot. I can't wait to kiss every freckle on your skin'

Hours or maybe only 20 minutes later..

'Still ok?' Aaron asked 

'Yeah. More than ok'...What are you doing? NOO, please don't stop' Robert begged

'Shh, I've got you.' Aaron said and uncuffed him. 'Turn around' 

Robert moaned and did as he was told

'So good, shit I'm not gonna last' Aaron said 

'Harder Aaron, please' Robert begged again. 

Aaron reached for Roberts c*ck. 'No, don't. I want to come on your d*ck'

'Shit, that's so hot. You feel so good.' 

'I am gonna come, fu*k I am gon...Aaah' Robert screamed. His muscles clenched around Aarons d*ck and that pushed Aaron over the edge....


	132. Happy international kissing day

'What are you doing here?' Aaron asked when he spotted Robert, wearing a safety vest

'My meeting was postponed so I want t help you a bit. And I couldn't wait to give you something'

'What is it?'

'This' Robert said and kissed him passionately

'Let's move this to the cabin' Aaron said out of breath. 

Robert smirked. 'Why? He asked innocently. 'I just wanted to kiss you' he teased and took a step back

'Forget it. You must finish what you start' Aaron said, grabbed his hand and led him inside


	133. Punching bag

What's that?' Robert asked when he saw a big package in the living room. 

'It's a punching bag. I want to start training again'

'Ok, cool. I have to go. See ya tonight' 

When Robert came home in the evening, he saw Aaron in the garden, hitting the punching bag..shirtless..all sweaty

Damn, his husband was fit


	134. I want dessert

'You look good enough to eat' Robert said when he saw Aaron

'You don't look so bad yourself' Aaron answered and looked Robert up and down. 'You ready? We gotta go'

'Why are you in such a hurry? 

'I just want my dessert soon, that's all'😈

After the dinner 

'Äähm Robert, why are you driving to the scrapyard?'

'Do you know what day it is?'

Aaron looked confused 'äähm, sure. July, 8th. But what does that have to do with it?'

'It's five years since we had se* in the portacabin for the first time and Paddy almost caught us' Robert smirked. 'So i think we should celebrate this in the right way'

'With us having se* in there?' 

'Uhu. Now come' he said when he parked in front of the cabin. 'I thought you want your dessert'...


	135. I just miss Seb

'Hey, what's up?' 

'Nothing'

'Try again' 

'Nothing...I just miss Seb. I saw a cool toy truck in a shop today and...I dunno' 

'I understand. I miss him too.' Robert said. 'We will see him on Saturday. Only two more days....Did you buy it? The truck I mean'

'Yes. Couldn't resist'

'Course not' Robert smiled and kissed Aaron on the forehead


	136. My new way to wake you up

'Robert, what are you doing?' Aaron gasped when he woke up 

'It's my new way to wake you up. Do you like it?' he kissed Aarons thigh 'or should I stop?' he teased

'Don't you dare'

'As you wish' Robert smirked


	137. Little porridge monster

'Hey little porridge monster, it's getting late. Time to go to bed' Aaron said 

'Book, book'

'You want to read your favourite book again?'

Seb smiled and nodded

'Alright, alright. One more time.'


	138. Picnic in the garden

'Hiya. I'm in the kitchen' Aaron said when he heard Robert 

'Oh. Is that a good idea?' Robert joked 

'Ha ha, very funny'

'Do you need some help?'

'Nah, I've got it. Come on' Aaron said and went into the garden. 'Äähm...Do you like it?' Aaron asked and bit down on his lip

' I love it'


	139. Against a wall

'Do you think you can lift me up?'

'Maybe. Why?'

'Just curious'

'Liar.Tell me'

'There's something I've always wanted to try' he said and whispered something in Roberts ear. 

..And because Robert is the best husband ever, he made it happen..multiple times


	140. Dinner can wait

'How was your day?' Aaron asked 

'Okay, but I'm really exhausted. The meeting took 4 hrs and then I was stuck in traffic'

'Come lie down. Dinner can wait' Aaron said 

Robert put his head on Aarons lap and fell asleep immediately


	141. Aren't you a romantic...

'You wanna go for a walk?' Robert asked 

'Now? It's already 8:30'

'I know. It's the golden hour the sun will soon set'

'Aren't you a romantic' Aaron teased

'Shut up and grab your jacket Azza' Robert laughed


	142. Jealous Aaron

'I have a meeting today'

Aaron frowned 'With the guy who couldn't stop flirting with you last time in front of me?'

'Äähm, Yes' 

Aaron dropped to his knees 

'What are ya doing?'

'A little taste of what's to come tonight' 

'You won't hear me complain, but there is no need to be jealous.' Robert said and grabbed Aarons chin. 'I am all yours. Forever'


	143. Thanks

'Thanks' Robert said and grabbed Aarons hand.

'For what?' 

'For loving me, for accepting Seb, no..not only accepting, for loving him.   
You're the best thing that ever happened to me and I can't wait to have more kids with you.

Aaron smiled and kissed him. He didn't need to say a thing. Because Robert knew...


	144. Elbow patches

'You look really good in your white shirt'

'You don't look bad either. I love those elbow patches'

'I know. That's why I bought it' 

'Stop flirting..eew and snogging' Liv said. 'You aren't newlyweds anymore' 

Robert just grinned and kissed Aaron again


	145. Let's just sit for a while

'You wanna watch a movie or something?'

'No, not really. Let's just sit for a while' 

'Fine by me' Aaron answered and smiled slightly...because he knew that Robert would fall asleep within minutes 

Aaron closed his eyes and enjoyed the moment


	146. What are you thinking about?

'What are you thinking about?' 

'Just about our weekend at the hotel'

'You liked that?' Robert smirked

'You know I did' Aaron answered and threw a pillow at him 

An hr later, when Aaron fell asleep, Robert booked a room at the same hotel again


	147. If you soap me up

'I can't believe you really booked us a room again'

'Anything for you' Robert winked at him and took of his clothes. 'Care to join me in the tub?'

'Only if you soap me up' 

'Believe me, I will' Robert smirked


	148. We should use the time

'I am hungry. We should go down for breakfast'

'There is no need. I ordered from room service. Breakfast will be here in 30 minutes'

'30 min you say...I think we should use the time'

'We should. What do you have in mind?'

'I'm gonna show you'


	149. If you were a stranger in a club, I still would

'Hey stranger. Do you wanna go home with me?' 

Robert laughed 'You are an Idiot' 

'Oy. Be nice or I'll go alone' 

'Oh no, I have plans for our night' 

'Good. So take me to the hotel, HUSBAND' Aaron said and kissed him


	150. You just need to come closer

Aaron leaned down and kissed Robert on the cheek. 'I am going upstairs. Are you coming with me?'

'Later. Come here for a second' Robert said and grabbed Aaron

'The couch is too small for both of us' Aaron laughed

'You just need to come closer'


	151. Our lay by

Hi. You are home early' Aaron said 

'So are you' Robert grinned. 'Is there a reason?'

'Nope, not at all' 

'We should drive somewhere. Have an ice cream or so. You're up for it?'

'Yeah, sure.'

10 min later

'Robert, why are you stopping here?' 

'You know why' Robert smirked. 'Get out' he said and opened the boot. 

Aaron walked to the back of the car and looked into the boot. 'A picnic?' 

'Mmh yeah. 'Happy anniversary' he said and kissed Aaron. Aaron kissed him back, but just for a moment. 

'Hhm? What are you doing?' 

'I knew you would drive here, sooooo' Aaron said and grabbed something ' I drove here earlier and prepared this' he said and held up a basket. 

Robert shook his head and laughed. 'Looks like we have enough to eat. But first I want something else'

'Oh yeah? And what is that?' 

'You, over the hood'

'I love traditions' Aaron smirked


	152. Old man??

'Don't you want to get up today?' Aaron asked when he came back to the bedroom after his shower

'No, and why should I? We have the day off' Robert answered and stretched. Aarons eyes went to Roberts bare chest and stomach...Damn, his husband was fit.

'Are you still exhausted, old man? Maybe 3 times are too much for you' Aaron said and couldn't hide a smile. 

'You will regret that' Robert answered and grabbed him.


	153. I am so proud

'You know what?'

'What?'

'I am so proud'

'Mmh?'

'To be your husband. To be who I really am. I don't give a fu*k what some people think about me. Not anymore'

'I am so proud of you too' Aaron said and smiled when he felt Roberts soft lips on his neck


	154. I am up

'Morning' Aaron whispered softly and kissed Roberts neck.

'5 more minutes' Robert begged

'Ok...but if you get up yet we can take a shower together'

'I am up' 

'Thought so' Aaron grinned and muttered to himself 'Works every time'


	155. I would rather stay at home

'You wanna go somewhere tonight?'

'I would rather stay at home'

'Ok. Wanna watch a movie?' 

'No....Let's have an early night' Robert smirked and lifted Aarons shirt.

'Sounds good to me'


	156. Shooting stars

'You coming with me?' Robert asked, two bottles in his hand

'Yeah, sure....'äähm why do we drink our beer in the garden?'

'You can see many shooting stars tonight' 

'And you wanna make a wish?' Aaron teased

'Nah, I already have all I want'


	157. I love it

'I'm gonna take a quick shower'

'You can...when I'm done with you'

'But I am all sweaty'

'I know. I'll tell you a little secret' Robert said and buried his head against Aarons neck. 'I love it.'


	158. You wanna get rid of me?

'I'll be back late tonight' Robert said and straddled Aarons lap

'No problem. I can cook'

'You wanna get rid of me?' Robert teased

'Oi' Aaron said and slapped his ass lightly. 'Be nice, or you won't get dessert tonight' 😈


	159. Now strip

Aaron slammed Robert against the wall as soon as he closed the door.

'Woah, that's a welcome. Everything ok?'

'Mmh yeah. Just missed ya. That's all'

'No complaints from me.' Robert smirked and kissed him 

'Good. Now strip.'


	160. Making out

'What's so funny?' Robert asked when Aaron chuckled softly

'You and I. Making out like some teenagers. Still fully clothed'

'Something wrong with that?'

'That's just it. There is absolutely nothing wrong with it' Aaron replied and kissed him again


	161. Wake up sleepyhead

'Hiya.' Robert said when he came home.

'Aaron?' Then he saw him on the couch.

He smiled and started to prepare dinner as quietly as he could.

When everything was ready he got to the couch and lay carefully on top of him.

'Wake up sleepyhead. Dinner's ready'


	162. You smell good

'You smell good' Aaron said when Robert stepped out of the shower

'And I taste even better' Robert answeres and grabbed Aaron.

'Oh yeah? I guess I need to check that' Aaron smirked


	163. Nobody will ever replace you

'That guy is staring at you the whole time' Robert said and grabbed Aaron a bit tighter.

'Hhm? Who? Is he hot? Aaron teased.

'Don't even think about it' Robert growled.

'Calm down Caveman'. Aaron laughed. 'Nobody could ever replace you'


	164. How do you want me?

'Want you' Aaron said and pushed Robert onto their bed.

'Robert looked up at him and took his shirt off. 'How do you want me?'

'On your back' Aaron answered. 'Hands on your side' 

'F*ck I love when you are like this'

'I know'

Aaron smirked and pushed his hand into Roberts jeans 'Damn. You are going commando' 

Robert smiled and pushed himself into Aarons hand. 'Please' he begged. 

'Good things come to those who wait' Aaron said and started to kiss every inch of his skin. 'But don't worry. I'll take good care of you' 

Aaron stripped Robert complitely and got rid of his own jeans. 'Spread your legs for me' he whispered into Roberts ear. Robert did as he was told. Usually he loved to be in charge but every now and then he felt the desperate need to let Aaron take the lead. Like today. 

'Bend your knees. I'm gonna rim you till you beg me to let you come' Aaron promised. He didn't need to wait long...


	165. Seb wants to be a big brother

'You seem to be deep in thought'

'Yeah sorry, i was just thinking'

'About what?' Robert whispered while he hold him close.

'About us having a baby. I still want that you know'

'I know. Me too. And we will. I promise. Seb wants to be a big brother remember?'


	166. Perfect day

'Today was perfect' Aaron said and smiled.

'Yeah?' 

'Mmh. Seb had so much fun on the playground and he loved his ice cream'

'Most of it was on his face' Robert answered and they both laughed.

'Aaron set down and picked a movie. Star wars.

'Huh? You hate Star Wars.

'But you love it' Aaron said and kissed him


	167. But first I wanna know one thing

'You look great Mr. Sugden' 

'All for you potential client' Aaron winked. 'We gotta go or we will be late for dinner'

'But first I wanna know one thing' Robert smirked and Aaron couldn't hide a smile 

'And what?'

'How you taste'


	168. I want you

'What's gotten into you?' Robert asked huskily. 'Not that I am complaining'   
'Good, and now shut up or do you wanna get caught?' Aaron whispered into his ear and pushed him against the restroom wall. 'I want you. Now'


	169. So good. Don't stop

'Please' Aaron begged

'Please what?' Robert smirked

'Stop teasing me and fu*k me' Aaron said and spread his legs even wider, and finally...finally he got what he wanted

'So good. Don't stop' he said breathlessly and grabbed Roberts ass


	170. Lead the way

'Uurgh gross, stop snogging' Liv said and waved a tea towel in front of them.

'Maybe we should let her do the dishes alone' Robert smirked and let his eyes wander to the stair case 

'What do you say?'

'Lead the way' Aaron answered


	171. You love to mark me?

'You gave me a hickey' Robert said when he looked into the mirror.

'I would say that I am sorry, but I am really not' Aaron laughed.

'So you love to mark me?' Robert grinned and turned to Aaron who was still in bed.

'Maybe' he laughed again.


	172. It's just your imagination

'Stop it' Aaron said sharply.

'What?? I just enjoy my meal' Robert said innocently  
'Uh huh sure. I can't sit here with a hard on, so stop it'

'It's just your imagination' Robert said and licked his finger. 'What? There was gravy on it' 

'Outside. Now' Aaron said and slammed Robert into the house wall as soon as they were around the corner.


	173. Are you trying to tempt me?

'Are you trying to tempt me?' Aaron said and licked a drop of water off Roberts shoulder

'Why? Is it working?' Robert smirked 

'Dunno. I guess you have to check'

'I will' Robert said, pushed Aaron backwards onto the bed and straddled him


	174. Lazy evening

'You wanna watch a movie or something?' Robert asked after a while

'No' Aaron answered barely audible

He snuggled even closer and rubbed his face lightly over Roberts solid chest. Within minutes he fell asleep.

Robert smiled and kissed his temple.


	175. Little spoon

Aaron woke up when he felt Roberts hand tightened his grip around Aarons waist. 

Aaron smiled and snuggled closer. 

He would never admit it but he loved to be the little spoon.


	176. Too hot to resist

'Damn. I really have to go now Aaron. I am late already' 

'And whose fault is that?' 

'Not mine'

'What? It was your idea to go upstairs after our lunch'

'Fine. Guilty as charged. But it's not really my fault. You are too hot to resist'


	177. Quickie

'Want you' Robert said and took off Aarons pants. 

'Wait. We dont have time. My mum is expecting us in 10 min'

'Never heard of a quickie?' Robert smirked. 'I bet I can make you scream my name in five'


	178. Picnic ...inside???

'Okay, what is this?' Aaron laughed when he saw a blanket on the floor. 

'A picnic' Robert grinned. 

'And why are we doing it inside?' 

'It's way too cold to get naked outside'


	179. Wedding anniversary

'Happy anniversary' Aaron said and put a tray on Roberts lap.

'This is something I could get used to' Robert smiled and grabbed a doughnut. 'Mmh, mouth wathering' 

'The doughnut?'

'You'


	180. The morning after

Robert groaned in pain when he stood up.

'You okay?'

'Yeah, why?'

'You just groaned. Was yesterday too much for you...old man?'

'Watch your mouth or yesterday will be the last time I take you against a wall'

'I didn't say a thing'

'Thought so' Robert winked


	181. I will make it up to you

📱  
'Hi Aaron. Äähm I know we are having Seb today and tomorrow but I am stuck here in a meeting. I'm sorry. I will make it up to you both tomorrow'

'No worries Robert. Seb and I will have fun. See ya tonight'

A few hrs later: incoming pic from Azza *they are at the indoor pool in Hotten*

and a message  
Don't forgot to go to our favourite shop😈 if you really want to make it up to me


	182. This is love

📲Azza to Robble  
So much work. I will be home late. Don't wait for me for dinner. Love ya

📲Robble to Azza  
😕okay

An hr later at the scrapyard:

'What are you doing here?'

'Help you. So we can eat together'


	183. Lay-by

'Did we ever drive past here without stopping?' Aaron asked.

'Not once'

'Whip that smug smile off your face or this will be the last time'

'You won't admit it, but I know you love the thrill as much as I do' 

'Maybe'


	184. There is no time like the present

'Do you wanna go to the cinema tonight?' 

'Mmh nah, I will be busy' 

'Huh?'

'I need to lick every freckle on your skin tonight'

'Why wait? There's no time like the present'


	185. We were busy

'Hey what's up?' 

'Nothing, why?'

'Try again. You're more grumpy than usual' 

Aaron snorted 'Thanks' 

'Come on, you know how I meant it. So?'

'Mum called. She was mad bc we cancelled dinner with her yesterday'

'Well, we were busy weren't we?' Robert smirked


	186. I love a challenge

'Get your hands off me.'   
Aaron said but couldn't resist to push his ass into Roberts crotch.   
'I need to be at the scrapyard in 15 min'

'I love a challenge' Robert grinned and pushed Aaron onto the bed


	187. Nsfw

'What were you thinking?'

'Huh?'

'I had to hide a big problem under the desk after I've seen your pic'

'Big problem you say?'

'Very big. And you need to do something about it. Upstairs now'


	188. Don't be so cheesy

'I love this' Robert said and snuggled a bit closer

'What?' 

'This. Being here with you in our home, having a beer and a pizza'

'Don't be so cheesy' Aaron said but grinned

'Says the guy who turned the music on' Robert winked


	189. Soppy

'Do you wanna go upstairs?' 

'Sorry, I am too tired today'

'I know, I've noticed when you almost fell asleep during dinner'

Aaron yawned. 'Ok. You don't have to come with me, it's only 8.'

'I know, but I love to hold you while you sleep'

'You are so soppy'

'And you love it' Robert grinned


	190. Let me make you feel good

'You are so tense' Aaron said. 'What's up?'

'I have an important meeting later. And the client is very difficult'

'Everything will be fine, you'll see'

'You think?' 

'Yep, ..and now' Aaron said and threw him on the bed. 'let me make you feel good'


	191. I make you scream my name

'You have to leave early today, right?'

'Yeah, why?'

'Then you shouldn't tempt me like this' Aaron said and run a hand down Roberts back

Robert moaned and glanced at his watch. 'Do you think you can make me come in 10?'

'I make you scream my name in 5'


	192. Dinner

'Hi. I'm in the kitchen'

'Hiya. Mmh it smells good. What are you cooking?' 

Robert turned around 'It's a new recipe. I'm sure you will love it' he said and kissed Aaron softly

'Phew, nothing vegan then' Aaron said and laid a hand on his chest

'You idiot' Robert chuckled

For everyone else this would be an insult, but for them it was a pet name. Nightmare and Idiot...when you know you know


	193. Main meal or dessert?

Dinner was nice yesterday'

'Main meal or dessert?' Robert smirked.

'Dessert was my main meal' Aaron said and trailed kisses down his neck.

'Mmh' Robert moaned. 'I still have beard burn on my thighs'

'I'll kiss it better' Aaron said and disappeared under the covers.


	194. Horny

📲*Restroom now*Aaron frowned and stood up.

'Robert?' he said when he entered the room.  
'What are you..'he began when Robert locked the door and dragged him to the sink.

'Can you be quiet for me?'

'What?Why?' 

'Robert just smirked and unbuckled his belt


	195. Fun in the snow

'Ooooh.' Aaron screamed when Robert pushed him into the snow. 

'What are you doing? It's freaking cold' 

'Admit that you love it, or I'll tickle you' 

'Alright, alright' Aaron laughed and rubbed snow in Roberts face 'Payback'


	196. It was a bonus

'Was that really necessary?' 

'What?'

'To tell my mum we can't visit her today because we have to buy a new bed'

'It worked, didn't it?'

'Yeah, but it wasnt necessary to tell her how we broke it' 

'No it wasn't, but it was a bonus' Robert smirked


	197. Bubble bath

After a long day at the scrapyard:

'That's nice' Aaron smiled and leaned back.

'Yeah?' Robert said. 'Are you still cold?'

'What would you do if I said yes?'

'I would try everything to heat you up' Robert said and climbed on Aarons lap


	198. Christmas spirit

'Let's buy a christmas tree'

'Already? Isn't it a bit early?'

'Nope, not this year'

'Aww are you getting into the christmas spirit?'

'Me?? As if' Aaron muttered and blushed

Robert smiled and said nothing...


	199. Grinch???

'How about we start decorating our tree?' Robert asked

'I thought you would do that' 

'No, we will do it together. Don't try to be a grinch. I've heard you sing along a christmas song when I came home'


	200. Isn't that cosy?

'Isnt that cosy?' Robert said playfully, fully aware that Aaron wouldnt admit it.

Aaron just shrugged his shoulders but a second later he snuggled even closer.

Robert smiled, put his arms around him and kissed his neck


	201. Shut up

'Pizza will be here in 20 minutes.. even your pineapple pizza. I was sure they would refuse to do it'

'It's the best topping'

'If you say so'

'Shut up or I will make you' Robert said and pushed him backwards.

'And how?'

'Like this' Robert said and kneeled down


	202. I quite like it II

'Robert you need to get rid of your long hair' Chas said and wrinkled her nose.

'Woah woah woah. Stop it Mum. I quite like it'

'You do?' Chas and Robert said in unison.

'Mmh' Aaron said and came closer. 'I love to grab your hair when you go down on me' he smirked and kissed him


	203. A kiss under the mistletoe

'Do you want a candy cane?' Aaron asked, took the box out of the cabinet and then went into the living room.

'Sure'

'What are you hiding behind your back?'

'Come here and find out' Robert said and raised the mistletoe. 'Now you have to kiss me'


	204. Don't stop

'F*ck, don't stop' Robert moaned and pushed his ass up.

'I won't, but don't come yet'

'I try' Robert gasped when Aarons tongue pushed inside. 'F*ck, so good. Please'

'What do you want? Say it'

'F*ck me. I can't wait any longer'


	205. Don't stop

'F*ck, don't stop' Robert moaned and pushed his ass up.

'I won't, but don't come yet'

'I try' Robert gasped when Aarons tongue pushed inside. 'F*ck, so good. Please'

'What do you want? Say it'

'F*ck me. I can't wait any longer'


	206. I want to unwrap my present😈

'Merry christmas' Robert said and leaned in to kiss his husband

'Merry christmas'

'Was it a good day for you? Just you and me?'

'It was perfect. We'll see the crazy bunch tomorrow anyway' Aaron said. 'And now stop talking. I want to unwrap my present'


	207. Christmas is(n't) over

'Boys, christmas is over' Chas said when Aaron opened the door.

'Christmas is over, when we have to go back to work' Aaron answered. 

'So, not before Tuesday' Robert said.

'Alright, I just leave this here and get out of your hair' 

'Thanks for the cake. Bye'

'Sooo, where were we?' Robert smirked


	208. Wild wednesday

'You bought new dumbbells? Aaron asked.

'Yeah, I did. The others aren't heavy enough. My arms need to stay fit'

'Why?'

'I am gonna show you' Robert said and lifted Aaron up


	209. Happy birthday Azza

'Can't believe you actually did this' 

'What? The birthday garland?'

'Course, what else'

'It was worth every £. Chas' face was priceless' Robert said and looked very pleased with himself.

'You are unbelievable' Aaron laughed and shook his head

'I know' Robert smirked.


	210. Elbow patches

'You look great in your white shirt' Robert said and looked him up and down. 'Fancy'

Aaron grumbled something and turned red.

'Wait, what was that?'

'Nothing' 

'I don't let you go before you say it'

'Drop it'

'Nope'

'Fine,I love the elbow patches'

'See, was that so hard? And by the way...I know you love them. I knew from the moment you said I look like an old man but couldn't stop staring at me' Robert smirked. 'And I know that you always put those shirts on top in our closet'


	211. Nap?

'It's time for a little nap' Robert said and climbed the stairs

'How old are you? 70?' Aaron said but followed him after a minute

'Wha....why are you naked?'

'You really thought I wanted to sleep? That's kinda cute'

'Shut up' Aaron laughed


	212. What do you need?

'Bad day?' Robert asked when Aaron kicked his shoes off

'You can say that again' 

'What do you need?' 

'Dunno'

'A bath? Massage? Come on tell me'

'You on your knees' Aaron said and bit his lips 

'Your wish is my command' Robert smirked and dropped to his knees. He opened Aarons zipper and pulled his pants and underwear down. He took him in his hand and stroked him to full hardness before he licked some precum off his tip. 

'Stop teasing me' Aaron gasped.

'Tell me exactly what you want' Robert said.

'You know what I want'

'I know nothing. You have to tell me' 

'I want to fuck your mouth'

'Then do it' Robert said and opened his mouth wide.


	213. Can you read to me?

'Could we ...you know...do it again?'

'What?'

'You know what' Aaron said and rolled his eyes.

'No, I really don't

'What we did yesterday...on the couch'

'Me blowing you?'

'No...before'

'Oh you mean the reading? Sure, why aren't you just say so?' Robert asked and grabbed the book


	214. Everything will be fine

'What are you doing out here?'

'Just thinking'

'About what?'

'About our meeting tomorrow with the surrogate. I am worried that she will say no'

'She won't. She really wants to help us. Everything will be fine. You'll see' Robert said and kissed Aaron softly.


	215. Time for 2

'You are home early'

'So are you'

'We should use the time before your Mum drops the kids off'

'And how?' Aaron asked innocently but couldn't hide a smirk.

'I have one or two ideas' Robert said and grabbed Aaron.


	216. Switch it up

'Do you have to leave already?' 

'Yeah, sorry.'

'And what do I do with this' Robert said and stroked himself. 'Come on 10 min'

'Was last night not enough? I can still feel you'

Robert smirked. 'How about we switch it up?'

'Now you are talking'


End file.
